She has everything
by Charliestheron
Summary: My version of Season 7 Vauseman. Alex didn't have relation with McCullough. English is not my first language, so I apologise for any grammatical mistake in advance.


"Hello"

"Hello, thank you for accepting my visitation."

Bill, Piper's father, visits Litchfield to see…Alex.

Few weeks ago, Alex received a letter from him asking to add his name for her visitation list. Alex felt uneasy when she got the letter because she knows that Bill doesn't like Alex. Alex had a chance to talk with Piper on the phone, but she didn't mention that she got a letter from her father. Alex thought it might make Piper uneasy, too…

"I am here to tell you…"

Bill started the conversation.

"Must be about Piper, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course… I am here to ask you for a favour."

"A favour?"

"As you know, since Piper got out of here, she has been trying her best to get back on her feet. She is now working in my office, she started a new relationship. Everything seems to be going well."

The words "a new relationship" pricked Alex's heart. She understands that Bill used those words on purpose, but tried to reply in a calm tone.

"Glad to hear that."

"But, I know she is also struggling with something… struggling with her past."

Bill said staring at Alex and continued.

"I mean… she is struggling with the relationship between you. She needs to go forth. She has a bright future ahead. You know what I mean?"

"…Yes. But we are trying to…"

Alex tried to reply but Bill cut her off.

"As her father, I ask you to leave her."

The words left Alex unable to speak.

"I am sorry to say this, but I… don' t like you because you are the person who destroyed my dear daughter's life. Before Piper met you, she had been a brilliant child. She graduated a prestigious university. She had a good fiancé. Her future was guaranteed! You made my dear daughter an ex-convict!"

His voice was shaking with anger. Bill continued.

"If you really love Piper, I think you know what you should do."

Alex didn't know what to say to Bill.

"But, we… we married…"

"I know, but It's not official, right? Well, you have plenty of time here. Please think about it. Please think of Piper's future."

Bill put back the receiver and left the visitation room.

Alex just sat there till a CO says "It's time to go, ladies!"

Alex comes back to her room and sits on her bunk, remembering what Bill said to her.

"You destroyed my dear daughter's life."

"If you love her, leave her alone."

Indeed, it was me that sent Piper to prison. I betrayed her…twice… But, we get over all of the bad shit, we engaged, we married, I vowed to make it up to her for the rest of our life together…

Alex couldn't sleep that night…

Next evening, Alex called Piper's phone several times, but she didn't answer.

"a new relationship"

The words Bill said to Alex weighed her mind… Alex remembered Piper's new friend…

'Zelda'

Since they became friends, Piper often talks about her. She is a fundraise and runs a nonprofit organisation. Alex googled 'Zelda nonprofit New York' and reached her Instagram page. What she saw were…full of pics and videos of Zelda and Piper enjoys their time…

It was Alex that told Piper to 'find some other peas to pod with'… but from the pics, Alex felt something different…

Besides, Alex realised that Zelda has everything that Alex doesn't have, cool job, an amazing apartment, and a fabulous lifestyle. Zelda can give Piper anything, but Alex can't. All of her accomplishments are full-on felonies…

"If I get out of here, how can I make Piper happy…how can I take care of her…"

Alex had another sleepless night…

Next morning, Alex checked Zelda's Instagram again and realised new pics just posted. Piper and Zelda are drinking morning coffee, smiling together.

As soon as Alex saw the pics, she determined… Alex made a call to Piper.

It took a few seconds before Piper picks up.

"Why didn't you pick up?"

Alex said sharply, on purpose.

"I just…"

"Are you with someone now?"

"No…well, yes…"

"Is it Zelda?"

"Alex, let me explain…"

"If you're not with her, just tell me right now. Say 'No, I am not with Zelda.'"

"Alex, I can't tell lie to you…"

"Well, Pepes. We are not doing this over the phone. You need to come here."

Alex hung up the phone before Piper replies.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************

Just after the moment, Badison comes into Alex's room. She still keeps around Alex…

"Murphy, I am in such a bad mood now. Just leave me alone."

"Don't be cold-hearted to me, Vause. My brother is coming through on Wednesday."

"I'm not giving you my visitation time."

"It's my brother."

"It's my wife. Why don't you steal a time slot from one of your lackeys?"

"Isn't that what I'm doing here? Maybe you should take a poke at me. Then you' get a shot and, a spot would open up in visitation. Or maybe you'll get a shot doing something else."

Usually Alex ignores Badison, but this time, an idea came to Alex.

"Well, that's a good idea, Murphy…"

As soon as Alex said, she started to punch Badison in the face and stomach till COs stops her.

Alex was sent to the SHU for two weeks.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************

When Alex got out from SHU, Piper visited Alex.

"Alex. What happened? I came here last week as you said, and a CO told me you were in the SHU! What have you done? You promised me to being good!"

"I punched Badison in the face."

"Why did you do that? You promised me to get out of here as soon as you can!"

"I was just…irritated. It happened just after our last conversation."

"…Alex, let me explain about Zelda…"

"Piper, you don't have to."

"Why?"

"Because I'm being transferred."

"What?"

"to Ohio because of what I did to Badison."

"No, they can't do that…"

"They can, Pipes, and it's happening. And I think it may be a good thing."

"A good thing? Are you serious, Alex?"

"I sometimes see Zelda's Instagram. And I thought you took a step toward your bright future…with her."

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

"Pipes, I think she is great, she has a stable job, lives in an amazing apartment. She has everything that I can't offer you. What I am good at is illegal drug dealing, you know? You remember I didn't have anything to fill the application form of the business school. But Zelda isn't. She makes your life happier than me. I believe you should be with Zelda."

Alex said without stopping for breath.

"Alex, we are married!"

Piper starts to sob.

"You know that wasn't official. You are not in prison anymore. You are free now."

"Alex, please stop."

"You also need to let me go. I am asking for my freedom, too. We are now in different worlds. You found someone special. So, I will do the same. I look for someone to love in this world."

"Alex…"

"I've gotta go. You can blame my selfishness."

"No Alex, don't leave me, I love you! I love you!"

Alex smiled at Piper but didn't reply to it. Alex stood up and left the visitation room.  
******************************************************************************************************************************************

One year later…

Piper got back from her daily routine, jogging, and she saw her father sitting with his grandson.

"Hi Dad, you are here, means Cal and Neri are still helping Mom?"

"Yeah, but I think they're coming back soon."

As soon as Bill said…

"Hi, we're back!"

Cal and Neri returned.

"How's Marie Kondo-ing?"

"Well, not finished yet, but let's have lunch together, we are starving!"

"That's a good idea! Let me take a shower and change my clothes."

Piper grabbed her spare clothes and walked into the bath, but realised her shampoo ran out. Piper got out from the bathroom and headed to the living room.

"Hey, where's the new shampoo?"

Before entering the room, Piper heard Bill and Cal talking in a quiet voice. Piper felt something strange.

"Hey Dad, I got this today. A letter from… Alex."

"What? Just throw it away as I said before. I warned her to stay away from my dear daughter, and she still sends her a letter, can't believe it."

Piper couldn't believe her own ears. What are they talking about?

"Dad? You said you warned her to stay away from me? And now throwing away a letter from Alex? Is that true?"

Piper said low voice and drew closer to her father.

"Piper, I did it for you."

"For me? WTF!"

"Piper, she is broken. I just wanted you to live your own life without Alex. It's been more than a year since you left prison. You need to let your past away. Piper, just throw the letter away. You and she is now living in different worlds."

"Can't believe it! You don't have any right to do that!"

"After getting out the prison, you met Zelda. I think she is a good person. I like her. I hoped you were going to get along with her. But you still prolonged painful memories. So I did what I should do as your father."

"Fuck you! Just give me the letter!"

Piper snatched the letter from Alex from Cal's hand and returned her room. Piper has wondered why Alex punched Badison, and broached the subject of separation suddenly. But now it finally makes sense. It was because of her father.

Piper opened the letter and read it. Her face was covered with tear.

_Dear Pepes,_

_You are probably not opening this… but I'm writing this letter to you to tell something, something that I couldn't say on your last visitation._

_I just want you to know how sorry I am for the fucked-up detour you took with me. I'll think about you every day for the rest of my life. _

_You told me that you love me on that day. I am really sorry that I didn't say anything. All I wanted to say was_

_I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU_

_Forever yours, _

_Alex_

Continued to the very last scene of the actual Season 7…


End file.
